


English Class Sucks

by prompt_soybean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, fire/lockdown drills, jared is pining, this all has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_soybean/pseuds/prompt_soybean
Summary: You know how schools sometimes don’t warn you before they run drills? Evan knew all to well, seeing as he was crammed in a corner trying not to cry in class. Again. As much as he wanted to help, Jared had no idea how to handle the situation; one, because he didn’t know exactly what Evan needed, and two, he didn’t want to out himself to Evan, not to mention the whole English class.warnings: panic attacks, anxiety, potentially stressful situations (even though all the situations are drills, it is still pretty intense)





	English Class Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request i received from tumblr (first request!!) i hope i was able to deliver what you wanted, friend  
> and as for all of you reading this, i take requests for writing/headcanons on my tumblr! so feel free to send me a message, i will most likely reply!  
> also, fun fact, this is based on a personal experience i had

It was ninth period: English class. Jared sat idly, waiting for the period to end. To put it lightly, English was not his strongest subject. Science was another story; he actually understood the material. He actually did something right for once. He glanced around the room, searching for anyone who was just as lost as he was, but his eyes landed on Evan. English was his best subject, so he just stared at the grammar practice on the board with disinterest. AP English had been suggested to him all throughout high school, yet he always refused. It would be too much pressure.

Jared was excited for school to end, somehow more than usual. Evan and he were unofficial tutors for each other; Evan helped him with English, and he helped Evan with science. It was always so peaceful to just sit under some trees with his friend and talk. In those moments, he contemplates at whether or not he should just tell Evan how he actually felt. Jared was never particularly great at expressing his emotions, hence why he said he was only friends with Evan for car insurance. Sure, that’s how it started, but as time passed and he realized what a sweet person Evan was, his reasoning changed. Visits and over-nighters became more frequent because he knew that he needed to somehow fix what he said to Evan. Jared never meant what he said, but Evan didn’t know that. And he still remembers.

It was so painful to see Evan finally being happy and comfortable around him, but then remembering what Jared had said and looking away. He knew he had do something about it.

“Jared, what is the answer to number eleven on the board?” the teacher said, glaring. Jared just sat and squinted at the board, trying to buy some time. God, he was an idiot. Thankfully, the teacher’s attention was redircted to the PA system.

“The school is now on lockdown. Do not leave your classrooms and go to your directed spots,” the principal’s voice rang out. The teacher motioned the kids to the place in the room where they were ‘safe’. How the fuck are you safe when the school had to be on lockdown? Jared crossed the room to where Evan was standing. When Evan noticed Jared’s presence, he flinched and spun around. Jared had never seen so much panic condensed into one person. Jared softened his gaze the best he could given the current situation and gently took Evan by the wrist. He rushed him over to the closet of books they would be staying in until this was all over. They were able to snatch a seat in the very back corner. Other students started to file in and eventually the door was closed.

Jared glanced over at his friend, who was curled up in the corner. He hid his head between his knees, but Jared could tell he was crying. Jared lightly put a hand on Evan’s shoulder, being sure not to move too fast. Rubbing small circles with his thumbs, Jared whispered Evan’s name.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not really sure how to help you, so please tell me what I can do for you,” he mumbled. Even through all these years, Jared still didn’t know the comfort that Evan needed; because he never bothered to ask. Evan shifted further back into th corner and wiped his nose on his sleeve before sluggishly raising his head. Puffy, bloodshot eyes met Jared’s own. The eye contact made Evan sniffle. Jared felt tears welling in his eyes. It wasn’t until a few fell that Evan noticed. He was an absolute mess, yet he still had overwhelming concern for Jared. Evan looked down at he feet in front of him before taking hold of the hand Jared had placed on his shoulder. Evan placed both his hands around his friend’s and looked up to make sure it was okay. Jared couldn’t muster a smile, so he inched closer to the other boy. He wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders and muttered some positive affirmations. Evan choked back a sob and leaned against Jared’s side.

“We’re gonna die, aren’t we?” Evan whispered, his voice shaking.

“No. No, listen to me; everything’s going to be fine. You’re gonna be okay, I’m gonna be okay, we’ll both be fine. We just have to wait a little bit.” Jared tried his best to actually help, but he never knew what to say. He’d spent all his time with Evan trying to use sarcasm and cynical jokes to channel his feelings. This whole situation was so out of the ordinary for him. Great, now he was crying, too. Evan looked up and saw the tear streaks. Which made him sob even harder. He held his friend’s hand tighter. Jared held Evan tighter.

The static of the PA system filled the main classroom and announced that everyone did a great job with the drill. It was all a drill. Who thought this was a good idea? Evan peered up at Jared, eyes widening as he listened to what the principal had to say.

“It was a drill,” Evan repeated. He took one of his hands off of Jared’s and dried his face. Students began to file out of the book storage room and back to their seats. Jared pulled himself off the ground. It took him a second to turn around, but when he did, he was met with a very hurt expression. Evan thought Jared was going to leave him like he always did. 

“Need help?” he asked simply, holding out his hand. His friend nodded and too the offer. Everyone else were chatting amongst themselves, meaning the two could leave the small room without getting glared at. Evan’s seat partner was somewhere in the room, so Jared took her spot. “Sorry I’m not really good at comforting people. I did the best I could given the situation at hand,” Jared blurted out, quicker than he would have liked.

“Jared, it’s okay. You really helped,” Evan said slowly. Jared smiled when he heard his name. He had finally done something right. Jared was thrilled that he had been able to make Evan feel safe with him.

“Can I tell you something? I didn’t really want to say anything before, but I feel like it’s important,” Jared asked. Evan was about to give him an answer, but he was inturrtpted by the fire alarm blaring through the class. Evan jumped and screamed. Thankfully, the alarm was too loud for anyone else to hear. Directions were being given out and the other students were making their way outside. Evan’s whole body was shaking and his features were overrun with hysteria. Jared took Evan’s hand and escorted him out of the building. The earsplitting siren still blasted through the building, shaking the very structure of the school. They soon found their group and stood toward the back.

“It’s another drill,” Jared rationalized. “You want to go to the nurse when we go in? I could walk you there.” He felt helpless; all he could do was just sit there and watch Evan hyperventilate. “We can skip class. I care more about you being okay than atendence. We’ll go somewhere quiet and we’ll calm down, talk-you know only if you want to-I just,” Jared sighed. “I just want to be able to do something.”

By now, the alarm had stopped and everyone had started to head back inside. The hallways were crowded more than they probably ever had been. It was then, where Evan tugged Jared into the bathroom.

“I figured this place would be quiet enough,” Evan sniffled. His gaze moved to the floor and he dropped Jared’s hand. Even though he was not directly looking, Evan could tell that Jared was concerned. “Can I hug you?” Evan mumbled, almost inaudibly. After he noticed Jared stiffen, he began sputtering out apologies.

“Yes, of course you can,” Jared chuckled softly. Evan whispered ‘really?’ before throwing himself at Jared. Immediately, he began apologizing again. Despite being the smaller of the two, Jared felt strong and protective. He put his arms around Evan and tried not to tear up when Evan cried on his shoulder. “You never have to be sorry for hugging me, okay? I am always here for whatever you need,” Jared cooed, petting Evan’s hair. “I care about you, Evan. I love you,” his voiced trailed off in a petty attempt to cover up what he just said. Evan held him tighter.

“I love you, too,” Evan murmured, his voice muffled by Jared’s jacket. Jared felt somewhat accomplished in the fact that he had just been able to make Evan happy, but he was still consumed by guilt.

“You know I never meant to be mean, I-I just don’t know how to actually express myself. And you are the only friend I have and I didn’t want to lose you by being weird. It was never about car insurance, okay? I’m so sorry that I even said that to you. I’ve hated myself ever since then for making you feel so awful,” Jared rambled on before Evan loosened his grip. He looked down at Jared and smiled the best he could through all the tears.

“Thank you, Jared,” Evan whispered. Jared just nodded in response.

“How ‘bout we just skip the studying tonight an watch TV or something, you need a break. We could also snuggle a bit if you’re interested,” Jared sugested. Evan laughed and took Jared’s hands in his.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is prompt-soybean so if you'd like to, pay me a visit and chat!!


End file.
